A Happy Ending
by Zack-Niichan
Summary: In this fan fic, Chrono and Rosette do not die, but are still living. I have never done anything like this before, so... If anyone has advice, feel free to tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Chrono Crusade

A Happy Ending

Chapter One: Azmaria's Party 

Chrono walked along the path, getting ever closer to Azmaria's little cottage. It was her birthday today, and Rosette would be there too. Azmaria was going to turn nineteen today, he thought. We've gone through so much together... He saw a smokestack coming from the chimney and started running towards the house, eager for Rosette's cooking. Some would say it was mediocre, but he thought it was delicious.

"CHRONO! HURRY UP, YOU LAZY BUM! We're waiting for you!" Rosette was yelling out the window at the top of her lungs. He began to run faster, but it didn't really help. He finally got to the front steps and walked up them. Rosette opened the door and said, "About time… Why are you always the last one to get to things like this, hmm? You're so lazy. Azmaria is in the kitchen waiting… Come on!" She pulled him into the kitchen. Listen, you, be nice and respectful to her… She's had a rough week." Rosette walked over to the oven and checked on the bread. "Almost ready, guys! Mmm, it smells so good…" Rosette was slack-jawed and drooling.

"Hey, you're getting your saliva all over my floor! Stop it! Hahaha… You're so crazy, Rosette… OH, Chrono, how've you been lately?" Azmaria was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm good. Nice place you've got here… I like it a lot. I thought _she_ might've been here, but I guess not… So, what do we do first? Do we even have dinner?"

"Yeah, Rosette made some stew and some fresh bread, but the bread isn't finished baking…" Azmaria went over to her oven and peeked inside. "No, I'm sure it still isn't ready yet. The top has to be a little more brown." Rosette got up to stir the stew.

"Mmm, it smells sooo good! Here, Chrono, try it!" He scooted closer to the stewpot and sipped from the spoon.

"Wow, Rosette, where'd you learn to cook like that? It needs more pepper though. Wah! Heyyyy, stop it! Oww!" Rosette was giving him a noogie.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter… sorry it so short. Give me a few reviews… it is my first fan fic, so be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Unknown Trouble_

_**It is the day after Azmaria's party, and Chrono, Rosette, and Azmaria have traveled to Florida to investigate a reported source of demonic power.**_

"Wow! It's really pretty here! I thought it would be burning hot, but… It's very nice! Rosette, what kind of demons are we looking for?" Azmaria had her head out the window, her hair flowing through the wind.

"Um, I think it's just a source of power… Probably just a concentration of astralline energy, not anything to worry about. You know, you could always use one of those. I mean, it takes a lot out of you to use your powers, right? I just thought…" Rosette trailed off.

"Well, yeah, that's true. But it was made for demons right? And they might be there using it, so… We might have to fight anyway. Chrono, you still can't use you powers, can you?" Azmaria pulled herself back in and rolled up the window.

"No. The seal on Rosette's pocket watch is ruined, so if I become my true form, then it won't be able to control my power… And Rosette would die. If we found another way for it to seal, or to possibly hold astralline energy, then I might be able to use my power without hurting her." He looked away, avoiding Rosette's stare. "Hey, Rosette, look!" Chrono was pointing out the window. Everyone's head turned and they saw a dark, looming figure standing about twenty yards away. It seemed to be standing over something glowing, but it was not visible what it was.

"That's gotta be it! It has to! Stop the car, we need to go!" Chrono was getting very excited. He wanted that device more than anything, so he could stop hurting Rosette and be able to protect her too. He opened the door and started running towards the figure at full speed.

"Hahahaha! So, Chrono the Sinner, we finally meet…" the figure jumps very high, but even though the sun is shining on him, he looks like he is still in shadow.

"What the hell? I can't fight him like this…" Chrono looks down and sees the astralline device, still glowing. He picks it up and feels a sudden rush of energy flowing into his body. "Aagh… Uhoooo… I feel… so… POWERFUL." Chrono turned into his true demon form. "Come and get me, you bastard!" Chrono looks up and sees the shadow coming towards him. He jumps out of the way, just in time to avoid his claws.

"Damn you, Chrono! Die!" The shadow flew toward him again, Chrono's body becoming more tired with each attack. Chrono dodged left and right with every second, over and over again, like it was just a game.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, getting tired? Well them, have a taste of your own medicine!" Chrono dodges awkwardly, the shadow demon not expecting this, and he gets the chance to attack. "Hahaha! What are you doing? Can't you attack me, or do you think your little toy works better on me?" Chrono kept dodging and attacking until his enemy, until the shadow fell from the sky. "Ha! See what happens when you let others grab your own toys? Now, lets see who you really are…" Chrono changed back to his kid form and walked over to the shadow lying on the ground. "Safe of life, void of death. Show us what is hiding in the shadows!"


End file.
